


(Fanvid) Heroes Tonight

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Anime Captain Kirk and a couple of his bffs have a musical message for YOU...





	(Fanvid) Heroes Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This video was created using the "Miku Miku Dance" program
> 
> Credits  
> Starwalker Stage by Trackdancer
> 
> Motion and Camera by ureshiiiiii  
> https://sta.sh/0bd54ge2yy6


End file.
